Forever Comes to an End
by Reshima Skynight
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome, as usual, bicker and argue every second of the day. But with a sudden twish of events, Kagome is given no choice but to seal up the well in order to keep away the demons of the Fuedal Era How will Inuyasha respond to this? (Complete)
1. Forever Comes to an End

He sat perfectly still on a broad tree branch as his pale silver hair gently swayed in the wind. The spell of calmness was over as he attempted to shift into a more comfortable position. He rested his hands in back of his neck, cradling his head with his arms, as he crossed his ankles together. His golden eyes were fixed on the well as he stared at it with impatience. He grumbled silently but furiously to himself. She was late. Although there wasn't really a specific time when she had to be here… 

A small hand suddenly emerged from the well as it clutched onto the edge. About time… 

He leapt off his tree branch and landed inches away from the well. "What took you so long?" 

A young schoolgirl appeared and held out her hand, beckoning to him to help her. Without hesitation, he put both hands on her waist and lifted her. "Again I repeat, what took you so long?" 

"I had to take a make-up test," she answered. "I've been missing so many days of school because of my duties here," she smiled rather slyly. "Why? Did you miss me?" 

"No!" he answered hastily. The girl chuckled and looked away before she could see the sudden blush that crept up his face. "That's the stupidest thing to ever assume! Why would I miss an annoying girl like y—." 

"Sit." 

With that command, he crashed headfirst into the ground. "Stupid incantation…" he squeaked. 

"Good for you, Inuyasha," the girl crossed her arms and walked off haughtily.

"Kagome!" he cried out. "You're heartless! Cruel and heartless!" 

"So sue me," she continued walking. 

"Sue you? Is that another 'human term'?" 

"Oh never mind…" 

"Don't 'oh never mind' me!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran after her. "You get back here!" 

~*~ 

So obnoxious… Kagome thought after her visit to the feudal world. But she had gotten used to Inuyasha's behavior. It was one of his traits… a trait that she found rather… cute. There I said it… cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. She climbed out of the well and proceeded to walk towards her front door. She turned the knob and the door squeaked as it opened. 

Grandpa was sitting on the floor and abruptly looked up to meet her gaze. His appearance was solemn… almost guilty. 

"Kagome…" 

She kneeled down next to the old man and stared at him with full concern. "Grandpa? What's wrong?" 

"Kagome…" he repeated again. "I-I'm sorry… I…" 

"Grandpa…" she rested her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" 

"The well… the well…" he whispered. 

"What about it, Grandpa? What about the well?" 

He looked at his granddaughter with miserable expression plastered across his face. "We have to close it." 

"What?" 

"The demons of the feudal era are able to come and go as they please. And it's threatening our world as well! If we don't close it for good, then our world would be doomed as we know it—"

"But Inuyasha and I always manage to protect both worlds! We don't have to close the well! My connection with the feudal era will be cut off…" her voice trailed away. "Grandpa…"

"I'm sorry Kagome… I'm sorry." 

"But… Inuyasha…" 

"Say good-bye to him if you must… that's all I can say. Please forgive me…" 

Kagome was unable to think. "It's not your fault, Grandpa…" 

He nodded and stood up. A great pang of guilt filled his heart. But it had to be done. The well must be closed. 

~*~ 

Kagome ran back to the dark room, flung the shrine doors open, and scrambled to the well. She clutched onto its edge until her knuckles turned white. She bit her bottom lip as she tried with all her might to keep her tears from flowing. 

She didn't want to say good-bye. 

Several of her tears dropped into the well. I should just do it… With that thought, she jumped into the darkness. 

She pulled herself up and was now in the familiar surroundings of feudal Japan. To her surprise, Inuyasha was standing above her. How did he know I was coming? 

"I could smell your tears from miles back," he told her as if he had read her mind. "Are you okay?" 

Kagome blinked with astonishment at his sudden show of concern. She shook her head vigorously. "I'm fine." 

"I'm not dumb, Kagome," he reached out and pressed his finger against her cheek as a single tear trickled down and landed on his index finger. He held his finger up to his face and examined it. "A tear." 

"Uh… allergies. My eyes are getting watery—"

"Feh! Bullsh—" 

"Inuyasha!" 

"Okay, okay…" he paused. "But if you won't tell me what your problem is… I'll have to force it out of you." 

"But I can't tell you… yet." 

"Why?" 

"Let's just…" she reached out for his hand. "Talk… or something." 

Inuyasha's face began to heat up at the sudden touch of Kagome's hand. "W-what's wrong with you?" 

Kagome was determined to spend every minute with him without a single argument. It was her way of saying goodbye. "Come!" 

"O-okay…" he stammered. Kagome was acting unusual. It wasn't like her to be so… what's the word… nice? 

They spent the whole day together as Kagome asked him random questions. Strange questions. 

"Hey Inuyasha… what's your favorite color?" 

"Uh…" 

"Favorite food?" 

"What—" 

"Favorite sport? Favorite movie?" 

"What's a movie—" 

Kagome knew she was acting like a dork. But she felt as if it was her duty to know and memorize every single thing about Inuyasha in the few hours that she had left. 

Sensing something, Inuyasha stood directly in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders. 

"I-I'm fine," Kagome faltered. "I swear… nothing's wrong with me. I just—" 

"Be quiet," he interrupted. "You talk to much. Now tell me… what's the matter?" 

"Inuyasha…" 

"Yes…" he was beginning to feel hopeful. Was Kagome going to tell him that… she loved… him? His heart began to pound in his chest as he awaited her confession. 

She tightly shut her eyes. "Goodbye!" 

"What?" 

"Goodbye…" 

"Why?" he asked nonchalantly. "You goin' on a vacation or something?" 

She felt her tears beginning to surface. "No…" 

"Then…" 

"I came to say good-bye for good!" she clenched her fists. "Grandpa's gonna close the well. And I can never come back." 

"Don't lie to me." 

"I'm not lying!" the tears were definitely visible now. "And he's right anyway." 

"What do you mean?!" he shouted. "What are you talking about?!" 

"I don't belong here! I belong in my time! I can't keep visiting the past. It's not right! That's not how life goes. And I agree… the well should be closed—" 

Inuyasha raised a finger to her lips to silence her. "Shut the hell up," he whispered harshly. "You stupid girl…" 

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inu—" 

"Shut up!" his eyes raged with fury. "You think that you can leave?! Just like that?!" 

"I have to…" 

"No you don't!" he was practically shouting. "You have your obligations here as well as you do at home! We can always defeat the demons that cross over into you world. And what do you mean 'you don't belong here'? Of course you belong here! You're Kikyo's reincarnated—" 

"I'm not Kikyo! I can never be Kikyo! So stop comparing me to her!" Kagome's tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I hate hearing about her! In fact… I hate her! Now I can go home without feeling any regrets—" 

"I know you're not Kikyo," Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and held on to it. "You can never be Kikyo…" 

"Good," she hissed and struggled to free herself from the half-demon's grasp. "Now let me go." 

"No." 

"If you love Kikyo so much and hate me as well… why don't you want me to leave?" 

"Who said anything about hating?!" his eyes widened. Kagome thinks I love Kikyo… 

"Why don't you want me to leave?!" she shouted, repeating her question. 

"Because I…" Inuyasha released her wrist and gazed at her, his golden eyes saturated with pain and devastation. "I don't know…" 

"Fine," she slipped one leg into the well. As if she was buying more time, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Thanks for everything." 

"Aren't you gonna leave now?" he crossed his arms and turned his back to her. Kagome nodded although he was unable to see her. She stared at him once more. Memorizing his rebellious stance, the way his silver hair swayed in the wind, or how his golden eyes gleamed with slyness. She took in his aura and stored it away in her heart. 

"I'll never forget you, Inuyasha…" she said softly before slipping into the dark well. Inuyasha heard her words as he felt his heart began to ache. "Stupid girl," his voice trembled. "Why did you have to come here in the first place?!" he shouted as if Kagome could hear him. "Why did I have to meet you?!" 

I hate you… I hate you for doing this to me. 

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and let it drop as the sharp blade plunged into the soil. He clutched onto the hilt and sank down to his knees. His breath came out in short jaded gasps as he wept softly. I hate you… 


	2. Forever's Revival

Forever's Revival

"Kagome…" he muttered. "Kagome, wake up… we have to go and look for the jewel shards…" his eyes were closed. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he twisted and turned on the ground. "Kagome…" he reached over, assuming that she was there. He allowed his hand to search the ground next to him, thinking that Kagome was lying beside him. His eyes flew open when he wasn't able to feel her. "Kagome, where are—" he paused. Then he remembered that she had left a long time ago. 

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. How could he forget? 

Three months… it's been three months… Inuyasha thought miserably to himself. 

He was seated underneath a tall tree and gazed at the Well, almost expecting Kagome to emerge from it any time now. 

He should just forget it. Kagome was never coming back. The Well was closed. She was gone for good. Stupid girl. She should've left earlier. He didn't need her! Why would he need her? She was good for nothing! He hated her. 

~*~ 

Kagome clutched the sheets of her bed. "Inuyasha…" she muttered groggily. "Stop staying up. Go to sleep. I'm serious, Inuyasha… go to sleep. Argh, you asked for it!" she stood, straight and erect on her bed. "SIT!" She gasped and fell over. What was she doing? She bent over and breathed heavily. She had actually thought that she was in Feudal Japan with Inuyasha! "Oh my God…" something was critically wrong with her and she was fully aware of it. 

Kagome went on with her life as normally as a girl her age would. Grandpa had gotten a professional to close the Well and terminate the connection with the Feudal Era. She tried with all her will power to forget the half-youkai. Sometimes she'd think that she succeeded in doing so… but… 

Once, she found herself waiting in front of her house for Inuyasha. Waiting for him to come get her and take her back to his world. Then she remembered… the Well was closed. She had already bid him farewell. He was gone. Nowhere to be found. But she didn't need him! She could get by easily in life without that obnoxious hanyou telling her what to do. She didn't need him… 

~*~ 

"Stupid girl." 

~*~ 

Stupid hanyou." 

~*~ 

There wasn't a day that went by when Shippou wouldn't shoot him a death glare and Miroku and Sango had to restrain themselves from attempting to beat him into a bloody pulp. He had remembered one time when Sango was verbally ejecting out a long line of curses and even threatened to use Hiraikotsu against him if he did not bring Kagome back. Inuyasha, however, ignored her death threats and sometimes wished that she would kill him with one fatal blow. But Miroku held her back, taking her gently into his arms and whispered comforting words into her ear and Sango would eventually calm down after a while. 

Great… even his friends were against him. They blamed him for letting Kagome go. They blamed him for shouting harsh words as she left. They blamed him for everything. But worst of all, he knew it was true. He was the one to blame. He blamed himself for letting Kagome go. 

He knew about her responsibilities and decided to think that they were just as important as Shard hunting… no! Shard hunting was much more important! But there was one question that haunted his days…Was he truly ready to live without Kagome? 

~*~ 

Kagome forced herself to feel nothing more than relief. The Shard hunting days were over. Her life was no longer threatened by enemies and she was safe at home. But was she actually happy? She started to ignore her friends…ignore her family…ignore practically everyone around her. 

Then she began to wonder… did she make the right decision? What was she thinking, of course she did! This was the best for everyone! Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou would be perfectly fine on their own. They were capable of finding the remaining Jewel Shards. 

Suddenly, her own heart began to taunt her. Was she ready to be without them? Most of all… Was she truly ready to live without Inuyasha? 

~*~ 

The thought suddenly struck him… He wasn't ready to live without her. 

~*~ 

And she wasn't ready to live without him. 

~*~ 

'This isn't good-bye yet,' Inuyasha quickly sprung from his present location and began heading towards the Well. "Kagome…" That was all he was able to utter as he leapt past trees and bushes, hopefully to catch a glimpse of his destination. 

~*~ 

'This can't be right…' Kagome kicked her front door open and ran outside in the cold weather. 'I wasn't ready to say good-bye! Not just yet!' She quickly approached the small shrine and threw the doors open. 

~*~ 

That damn Well was finally within his sight. He will be with her once again. This time he won't scold her, he won't argue with her… but he will hold her. Hold her and never let go. 

~*~ 

She hurled herself against the well and clutched onto its edge. She stared down into its eternal darkness hoping to catch a glimpse of the one person she was longing for… 

~*~ 

He smelled her! That was her scent!… So comforting… Inuyasha shut his eyes, basking in the scent of the girl he swore himself to. She was so close and yet so far… Just at the other side of the Well. He knew she was there, waiting for him. And he was aware that she was doing the same… thinking about him. 

~*~ 

Without a moment's hesitation, Kagome flung herself into the Well. As she descended into the darkness, she began to doubt… What if this didn't work? It would be all for naught. 

She felt her feet fall flat against the Well's bottom. Kagome didn't dare to look up. She began to shudder… what if she looked up only to see the darkened wood of the shrine walls? She couldn't bear the thought of it… 

~*~ 

Inuyasha stared down into the Well's darkness for about 15 minutes. His sensitive nose was all clogged up now... Whimpering and crying didn't help anymore. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing. "No…" he refused to believe that she wasn't coming back. "Kuso!" He slammed his fists against the stone Well and began to curse. How can life be so cruel? How can destiny be so jealous? He knew it wasn't by accident Kagome had come to Feudal Japan in the first place. They were meant to be friends! They were meant to stay that way forever! He was determined to think that this temporary parting was only a glitch in destiny. He had made up his mind. He will repair his fate. If she wouldn't go to him… then he would go to her. He reached into his pocket and nimbly fingered the Jewel Shards . . . 

He was ready to be with her once again. With that thought, he leapt into the darkness of the Well… 

~*~ 

Nothing happened… and still she didn't have the courage to look up. She kept her eyes focused on the dirt ground beneath her… she will continue to stare until Souta calls her in… She made up her mind and decided that she didn't make it to the Feudal Era. Her love for the Hanyou wasn't enough to summon him… 

Should she just climb up the Well and proceed to go home?… No. She would stay for a while and lament. She would never experience love again… She knew that sentimental emotions such as this don't just fall from the sky— 

"Kagome!" a voice cried out from above. "Holy crap, watch out!" 

"Wha…" Kagome shifted her eyes upwards – bad move – as Inuyasha fell on top of her. 

She gasped as she struggled to get up, her body was in a tangle with his. "I-Inuyasha! What's this all about?!" She jumped to her feet and scowled. "That hurt!… OSUWARI!" 

The half-demon fell, face first, to the ground. "Ka… go… me…" he groaned. "What a welcome…" 

Kagome's scowl began to shift into an expression of bittersweet happiness… "Inuyasha…" 

He looked up at her… his golden demon eyes examining her face… her figure… every inch of her body. "I'm glad… you're remember me…" 

She threw herself against him and clutched onto his clothes. She began to cry openly and freely. The tears that cascaded down her cheeks felt warm against her skin as she began to push herself closer to him. 

Inuyasha held the sobbing girl against him. "Why are you crying?… Shouldn't you be happy?…" 

"Baka!" she shouted, pounding her fists against his chest. "You have no idea how I feel, do you?! You have no idea!" She struggled out of his grasp and glared at him. 

"Just like how you have no idea how I feel about you." 

"What?" Inuyasha didn't answer her as he began to inch his way towards her weeping figure. "How did I let you go so easily?" his expression began to soften. "You're right… I am stupid… I thought I hated you Kagome. I hated you for leaving me. I tried with all my goddamn willpower to forget everything about you… I guess I failed, didn't I?" he paused, reaching out to stroke her tearstained cheek. "I hate loving you…" 

She whimpered and just gazed at him. 

"Don't stay away from me… I can't bear that any more," he wrapped his arms around her, holding her lightly but firmly, afraid that she might just disappear into thin air. 

Did he just tell her that he loved her? Was she hearing things? Oh please don't let this be a dream… it's real… please make it real… "Make time stop, Inuyasha…" she murmured against him. She pressed her cheek against his soft clothing and shut her eyes, savoring the moment. 

She felt him exhale a long shuddering sigh. "Kagome…" he whispered into her ear as he stroked her raven-black tresses. "My Kagome…" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Did you have a nice sleep, Kagome?" 

Kagome's eyes flew open as she found herself face to face with a young Kitsune. 

"Shippou?" 

"Good morning!" ^______^ 

She sat up abruptly and glanced around at her surroundings. Sango was sitting cross-legged, leaning against the wall with Kirara on her lap. Miroku was outside gathering firewood… but where was Inuyasha? 

"Oye! Can any of you be any slower?" came a familiar voice. "Especially you, Kagome. You slept like a baby, but kept everyone of us awake!" The young Hanyou stepped into the room with a grumpy expression on his face. 

Kagome gasped and fell over. 'It was all a dream?! Me, leaving the Feudal Era… Grandpa closing the Bone Eaters Well… those three months that rolled by… Inuyasha telling me that he…' She let out a small whimper. 'How?! It was so realistic?!' 

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at her. "What's the matter with you? Are you sick?" 

Kagome shook her head and put on a grin for the sake of everything. "I'm fine!" 

"All right… okay, let's all get going," he stepped outside. "The Jewel Shards won't wait for us, ya know." 

Inuyasha sprinted off ahead of everyone else. The puzzled expression hung on his face… 'Was it all a dream?' he thought to himself. 'Heh… of course it was. Man, what a stupid dream… Kagome leaving… me telling her that I…' He shook his head vigorously trying to dismiss the thought as he stood silently, waiting for the rest of the group to catch up. 


End file.
